Shock
by kessiebabes
Summary: one shot - Mike and Kate  not including a discription, otherwise it will give it away


Shocks

I do not own nothing

Kate stared down at what she held in her hand...oh dear god she thought.

Kate's phone rang, "Kate McGregor, hello."

It was Marshall informing Kate that Hammersley had been crashed sailed at that she was to make it to port as soon as possible. Kate through some things into her bag and headed out the door just as she saw Nikki running past.

"Kate, how are you?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad, yourself?" Kate said.

"Yeah good thanks, where are you going with that bag? Please don't tell me we've been crashed sailed," Nikki said.

"Yep, you got it in one, I'm just heading there now, they want us there ASAP," Kate said.

"Great, just bloody great," Nikki stated.

"Yeah, I know," Kate laughed.

"Can I just use you loo, I'm dying," Nikki said.

"Yeah, course, you know where it is, I'm heading down to Hammersley, just pull the door to, and I will see you in a bit chick," Kate said.

"Thanks Kate, you are such a life saver," Nikki laughed before heading inside.

Kate headed down to the port, it was a ten minute drive and knew Nikki would lock up properly, she always did. She also knew it wouldn't be long before Nikki got to port, she lived on the road next to Kate's.

Nikki knew exactly where the toilet was in Kate's house. He house seemed so friendly and warm. Why did Kate's house seem so friendly and family like when she wasn't seeing anyone. That isn't normal is it? Mine wasn't until I started going out with Josh Nikki thought to herself.

Nikki headed straight to the bathroom, she needed to hurry up, she needed to get on Hammersley and quick considering it had been crashed sailed.

Nikki was about to leave the bathroom when something caught her eye. Was that what I think it is? Nikki thought to herself. She walked over and took a better look at what is was. Surely Kate had more common sense to leave this hanging around. But there again, she wasn't expecting me to come and use her bathroom.

Nikki picked up the object. No way she thought to herself. Kate, the XO ... pregnant? She didn't even have a boyfriend, not that Nikki knew of, Kate tells me everything, well I force it out of her but yeah, no way is she pregnant. That just isn't possible.

Nikki replaced the pregnancy test to where she originally found it. She would just have to confront Kate about it. She made a mad dash home and told Josh that the ship had been crashed sailed, which he knew about, how long had she been at Kate's she thought to herself. Surely she couldn't have been there that long, but in the time Josh had packed his stuff and hers.

"Thanks love," Nikki said.

"Well I didn't even think you were ever going to home the time you were taking," Josh laughed.

"Yeah, I needed to pee and Kate was outside so I ran into her house," Nikki smiled.

"You two can talk for England when you start," Josh smiled.

"Oh Kate wasn't there, she just let me in and she rushed off," Nikki smiled.

"Blimely, what where you doing in there, she would have found out ages ago about being crash sailed" Josh added.

"Nothing!" Nikki snapped.

Josh didn't say no more, he wasn't going to push the subject, it obviously wasn't his business.

They both headed to the ship. Nikki noticed that Kate was keeping herself more busy than usual.

"Kate, thanks for letting me use your loo," Nikki laughed.

"No problem," Kate smiled before rushing off to get back to work.

Nikki stood back and observed Kate, she wasn't her normal self, but after finding news like that she didn't blame her.

Mike walked into the bridge, "Kate, morning," Mike said.

"Sir," Kate's reply came and rushed off the bridge.

Both Mike and Nikki looked at each other a little shocked for the X's strange behaviour. What is the matter with her this morning Mike thought.

"What's got into her? Nobody wants to be crashed sailed but we have to live with it, it's our jobs," Mike said out loud.

"Sir, leave it, I will talk to her later, don't think she is very well," Nikki covered for her.

Mike looked very concerned, Kate was ill, why hadn't she told him?

Mike's concerned look didn't go unnoticed by Nikki. What is with the pair of them Nikki thought to herself.

"Thanks Nav," was all Mike said.

Later on neither Nikki or Kate where on duty so it was time they were both on their own in the cabin. Nikki thought it was the perfect opportunity to get Kate to talk.

But there was a call for the X and Nav to get to the bridge at the rush, Nikki thought to herself that she will get her again.

"What is it sir?" Kate asked getting on the bridge.

"Possible FFV on radar," Mike stated.

"Okay, hands to boarding stations?" she questioned Mike.

"Yes X," Mike replied.

"Is that wise, X?" Nikki jumped in.

Both Kate and Mike turned round to face Nikki.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kate questioned.

"With you being er... Erm... ill?" Nikki said.

"Ill? I'm not ill," Kate stated.

All of a sudden Kate's face dropped, Nikki knew. This didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Er...nothing sir," Kate stated.

"Kate, if there is something going on here I want to know, I don't want anyone at risk here," Mike said.

"No, honestly, it's nothing," Kate said before calling hands to boarding stations.

Nikki gave Kate a death stare but let her get on with her job, she would just talk to Kate later. Mike was wondering what was going on between that pair, and vowed to find out later but for now they all needed to concentrate on their jobs.

Kate and the rest of the boarding party climbed into the RHIB and Nikki and Mike watched as the RHIB made it over to the FFV.

Nikki's eyes were on Kate, making sure she did nothing to hurt the baby. They suddenly watched Kate slip on the wet deck, Nikki gasped.

"Oh my God," Nikki more or less shouted.

"She'll be fine, it's only wet," Mike basically laughed.

"She may be but the b...," Nikki stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Mike asked now concerned.

"Nothing sir" Nikki said looking back into her binoculars to see that Kate was up fine.

"What Nav?" Mike still continuing the subject.

"It's nothing sir," Nikki finished.

After about half an hour the boarding party returned and Mike watched Nikki run as fast as she could to Kate. What is going on with them two Mike thought to himself.

"X? You okay?" Nikki asked Kate when she saw her come of the RHIB.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Kate quizzed Nikki.

"Well, you fell over out there?" Nikki replied.

"The deck was slippy," Kate laughed.

Nikki's face was just serious but she didn't know what to say, she would just have to leave it, she wasn't going to question anything in front of the crew, that wasn't fair, and she could feel Mike's eyes burning on the back of her neck. She nearly slipped up with him moments before and she knew that he was trying to find out what was going on with the pair of them.

"Right," Was all Nikki could say before giving Kate the stare to say she would drop it but Kate knew better she would be quizzed later when they were both off duty.

A few hours had passed and it was time for tea on Hammersley. Bomber had prepared a few different types of foods today, there was sea food, but also meat. There was a choice for tea today which was unusual. The crew made their way down to get their food. Nikki and Kate were the last there and they just walked to the front of the queue to get theirs, what was the point waiting for everyone else to have theirs.

All the sailors watched as the pair of them pushed to the front. Kate took one look at the food and turned green, and ran the complete opposite way. All the sailors all turned and looked at Nav.

"What is wrong with the X?" Swain asked.

"She's not feeling too well," Nikki replied.

"Oh right, maybe I should go see her, she looked fine this morning, maybe I should just check," Swain said moving off in the direction where Kate had just ran, but Nikki stopped him.

"Swain, it is okay, I've got this, I will check what she is like, you know the X. She doesn't like fuss, but I will get you if I think you are needed, but thanks anyways," Nikki said leaving her plate and following after Kate.

Nikki knew that the sailors will all be wondering what was going on and it wouldn't be long till Mike finds out, no doubt he will have something to say about the X being sick, she remembered back to his face this morning when she saw his face when she told him Kate wasn't well.

Nikki reached her cabin and the X was in the bathroom.

"Kate, Kate? Are you okay?" Nikki shouted through the door.

No reply came at first.

"Yeah Nikki, I'm fine," Kate replied from the bathroom.

There was a sudden knock the on the door that sounded urgent.

"Come in," Nikki shouted.

Mike walked in the door.

"Sir?" Nikki said.

"Nav, I have heard that the X isn't well," was all Mike simply said.

"No sir, she isn't," Nikki replied.

Mike walked over to the bathroom where Kate was.

"X? X? Kate? Darling are you okay?" Mike said.

'Darling?' Nikki thought to herself.

Did he just call the X darling? No she must be hearing things.

No reply came from Kate though.

"Sir, she will be fine," Nikki said.

"Well I'm not leaving until I know she is fine. Is Swain coming up to see her?" Mike asked.

"Well, he was going to but you know Kate, doesn't like making a fuss, so I said if she got any worse I would get him," Nikki said but Mike didn't seem too convinced.

"Right," Mike said.

Nikki just smiled, what was going on between these two Nikki thought to herself.

Just then Mike walked past Nikki and opened the bathroom door, they both gasped, Kate was lying on the bathroom floor.

"Oh my g-," Mike said shocked.

"She was talking to me seconds before you walked in. I'm going to get Swain," Nikki announced.

"You get him, I will carry her down to the wardroom," Mike said panicking, what was up with Kate, he had no idea.

Nikki ran out of the cabin to fetch Swain while Mike swooped down and picked Kate up, careful not to jolt her, she needed to be checked as quickly as possible, he didn't know what was wrong with her. He thought it might have something to do with her slipping over before on the FFV.

Mike got her to the wardroom as quickly as he could and Nikki and Swain were already there. They must have raced there. Swain took one look at Kate and quickly helped Mike place her on to the awaiting bed.

"Does anyone know what happened to her?" Swain asked.

Mike shuck his head.

"She was getting her tea like you saw and then she was sick, she was talking to be one minute the next she was like that," Nikki said.

"Okay, right, right now I have no idea what is the matter with her, but I need to find out quickly to know how to treat her," Swain said.

Swain attached a IV drip into Kate's arm and Mike looked like he had just been crushed.

"Swain, I er... erm...er.." Nikki said.

"Nav? What is it?" Swain said.

"I don't know whether I should be telling you this but I really think you should keep it to yourself," Nikki said.

"Nav, will you just spit it out, you might be endangering her life if you don't tell me, I know she's only just gone out of it, but it could be something that could help me bring her out of it and save her life," Swain said.

"Swain she's pregnant," Nikki announced just as Kate was coming round but heard every word of what Nikki had just said.

"Kate?" Mike said seeing her come round.

"Nikki!" Kate more or less shouted.

"Calm down X, it looks like you passed out, but you should be fine, but get checked out at the hospital when we get to port okay?" Swain said.

"Er...Thanks?" Kate said not sure whether she should say anything else.

"Kate, is this true? That you are pregnant?" Mike asked astonished.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Nikki said and her an Swain left the room.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I should have told you but I just hope it went away," Kate said through tears.

Mike wouldn't go near her.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kate kept repeating through tears. Kate was now fully sobbing her heart out.

"How could you do this?" Mike said and stormed out the room.

Kate sat pouring her heart out, she loved Mike and she had let this happen.

Nikki and Swain were shocked to see their CO storm out of the room, all she did was get pregnant and that wasn't against the rules in the navy, so why should their CO be mad. He had no reason to be. Nikki and Swain looked at each other and gave each other confused looks as if to say what went on just then.

Nikki just shrugged and headed back into the wardroom to see Kate and saw her in floods of tears, Swain who had followed Nikki turned and walked back out the room he didn't want to get involved with tears and tantrums and pregnancy hormones, not after his wife anyways.

"Kate, whatever is the matter? I know I wasn't going to tell anyone but Swain needed to know, so stop all this with these tears," Nikki more or less said like an order.

"Oh Nikki, it's not that, honestly. I understand that you had to tell Swain, how did you find out anyways?" Kate asked.

"You left the test in the bathroom and if your not crying about telling Swain then what are you crying about?" Nikki asked.

"Mike," Was all Kate said.

"Why are you crying over the CO?" Nikki quizzed.

"Because, because he is being a so an so," Kate let out a small smile.

"Okay, the CO is being a so an so? What did you say to him to make him walk out in that foul mood?" Nikki smiled, "Because jeez you certainly know how to make him angry,"

"I apologised," Was simply all Kate said.

"You apologised? That made him angry? You apologised for what?" Nikki was unsure where Kate was coming from now.

"I apologised to him for getting pregnant, for being irresponsible and getting myself pregnant," Kate said again through tears.

"It is none of his business whether you are pregnant or not, there are no rules against getting pregnant and he had no right to go off like that. Just wait till I get my hands on him," Nikki said trying to cheer Kate up.

"No Nikki, he had every right to go off like that," Kate said.

"What because he is your commanding officer he is allowed to go off like that? No way you shouldn't have let him go off like that, you are stronger than that," Nikki added.

"How long to port?" Kate asked.

"About forty five minutes," Nikki stated.

"Okay, right I better get back to work, but I'm sure the captain can manage the ship, I have paper work and calls to make," Kate said getting up and leaving the room before Nikki could object anymore.

Kate headed down to RO room and knocked on the door.

"RO, I have an important call to make, so please can you leave the room for a minute," Was all Kate said.

RO didn't say anything, he didn't like leaving his room but Kate was his superior.

After about ten minutes Kate submerged from the room and RO got back on with his things that he needed to do.

Kate then headed back to her cabin to where she could get some peace and quiet.

"Where you go?" Nikki asked which startled Kate because she didn't think she would be in there.

"Just making a phone call," Kate said sitting on her bunk.

"Ah right, anything important?" Nikki asked.

"Nope, nothing," Kate replied.

"Cool, so what have you got planned for our few hours shore leave?" Nikki asked.

Kate panicked, "Nothing," Kate replied.

"Brilliant, you are coming for lunch at mine," Nikki replied.

"Actually Nikki, I er can't make that," Kate said.

"Why ever not? You just said you weren't doing anything," Nikki asked intrigued.

"Well, I do have some plans but it doesn't matter," Kate simply said.

"So what are these plans? Meeting up with lover boy are we?" Nikki laughed.

"NO!" Kate shouted.

"Touchy," Nikki said.

"Look, Nikki I'm sorry," Kate said bursting into tears.

"Kate, what is the matter? Come on tell me we are friends," Nikki smiled giving Kate a hug.

"Promise not to tell anyone especially the CO," Kate said.

"I promise," Nikki said.

"I don't approve of it myself, and I don't want to have it, but I'm having a abortion on shore leave and you can't tell anyone especially Mike," Kate stated.

"Oh Kate, why didn't you tell me earlier you were thinking about it? And if you don't want to, don't do it, give yourself more time to think about it. This is not something that needs to be rushed into. And course I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm your friend and why the hell hell would I tell that so called boss of ours, it's not like he is the father," Nikki laughed.

Kate's face dropped, Nikki noticed that she wasn't laughing with her.

"Oh my g-"

"Nikki, you can't tell anyone," Kate stated more like an order.

"You have to tell him, it's not fair," Nikki said.

"You saw his reaction before didn't you? If doesn't want nothing to do with it, that is why I have to have an abortion," Kate said crying.

"Oh Kate come here, look you don't have to do this alone, I will finish off here when we get to port, and you just go, then that why no one will ask questions, but I am coming with you, you are not doing this alone. I will meet you outside the place, but do not go in without me," Nikki said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise, look there is ten minutes before we arrive, get yourself sorted and I will go the bridge," Nikki said.

"Thanks Nikki, I don't know what I would do without you," Kate said giving Nikki a hug.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you, you keep me sane on this ship," Nikki laughed and then headed up to the bridge.

Nikki heads up to the bridge and Kate gets her bag sorted ready to take to the abortion clinic.

"Nav," Mike said acknowledging Nikki.

"Sir," was all nav replied.

There was an awkward silence whilst Mike and Nikki didn't have anything to say. Nikki knew he was in an awful mood, but couldn't understand why because she always thought Mike wanted children and now he had a chance to have children he was throwing it away.

"How is the X?" Mike asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Nikki replied.

With that Hammersley pulled into port.

"Where is the X?" Mike asked about to do the shut down procedure.

"She isn't coming up to do it, I said I would do it," Nikki stated.

"Oh right, so she can just go swanning off the ship when she wants to?" Mike asked when he saw Kate from the bridge window.

It was lucky that no one else was on the bridge right now because Nikki just flew off the handle.

"Mike, for gods sake, I have never known you to be so damn childish, I don't know what is going on right now with you two but for Christ sake why are you doing this to her, just get this procedure done so I can go with her," Nikki more or less shouted.

"Fine, but go with her where?" Mike asked.

"So I can go with her to abort your baby, because the way you reacted she obviously doesn't want a child in a situation like that," Nikki shouted back

"What? Woah? My baby?" Mike said confused.

"Yeah, your baby," Nikki replied even more confused.

"Kate is having my baby?" Mike sat down with his head in his hands calmly.

"Are you telling me you didn't know? No you did know you have been in a foul mood because she was having your baby," Nikki stated.

"No, I didn't know," Mike said.

"What you mean you didn't know? Of course you did you went off in a mood," Nikki added.

"I thought she was pregnant with another mans baby and I couldn't handle that, it has always been me and Kate, Kate never mentioned anything and when she said sorry I thought she was saying it wasn't mine, and me and Kate I love her so much and I couldn't bare her being up a child that wasn't mine, that is why I got a mood on, I couldn't handle it," Mike said with tears in his eyes.

"Course it is yours, Kate would never cheat on you, I know she loves you so much, and I know you are going out and I know that you are probably living in her house, but Mike you need to trust her more, I can tell you love her, and I know she loves you too, but I think there is some lack of communication going on here and you need to talk to her. For gods sake she is getting an abortion because she thinks you don't want it," Nikki stated.

"Oh my god, she's getting an abortion, I need to stop her, Nikki I need to stop her, I just need to go," Mike said.

"Look you just go, I will sort out the ship, good luck," Nikki said.

"Thanks Nikki," Mike said running off the bridge as fast as his legs could carry him.

He thought the kid wasn't his, Nikki thought to herself as she shut down the ship.

Kate was sat on the bench waiting for Nikki, what is taking her so long Kate thought to herself. She should have been here by now and she told me not to go in by myself but shes not here and I'm going to miss my appointment if I don't hurry. I might as well just go in.

Kate headed towards the door and started walking up the stairs. She nervously put her hand on the door to push it open, was this something she wanted to do? Yeah because if Mike wasn't going to be with her, she didn't want to do it at all.

Just as she was about to step in she heard her name being called from the distance. She turned round and saw a male figure running towards her. Oh god it was Mike she thought. Nikki had told him.

"Kate! Kate!" Mike shouted.

"Mike, what do you want?" Kate asked annoyed that he was actually here.

"To stop you going through with it. Why didn't you tell me it was my baby?" Mike asked.

"What? You didn't think it was your baby?" Kate quizzed.

"No, I didn't think it was mine. Why do you think I stormed out, I didn't know it was mine, the first thing you said was sorry, so I had no reason to think it was mine," Mike replied.

"Oh god, I didn't think about that, I just apologised for getting myself pregnant when we have only been serious for the last few months and I didn't think you would want this now. How could you think I slept with someone else?" Kate asked.

"Well when Nikki first said you were pregnant the bubbles just filled I was about to shouted and scream and pick you up and spin you around, but then all you kept saying was sorry and my mind went into overdrive thinking you cheated or something. And I know you could never cheat on me, and I know you love me. I love you more than anything. Please, just please don't go ahead with the abortion, please Kate," Mike pleaded.

"Oh Mike, don't be silly, honestly this baby is yours and no one else, I could never cheat on you, I love you more than anything on the world and right now, I am glad that Nikki told you because I don't think you would have ever found out that it was actually yours before it was too late. Now I never actually wanted to go ahead with this abortion because I don't believe they are right, but I can't do this without you Mike," Kate announced.

"You aren't going to do this without me, honestly. I'm never going to doubt you again, and I am so sorry for ever doubting you in the first place. How far along are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't had any hospital appointments yet I only found out this morning. And Nikki found out about the same time as me because I left the pregnancy test in my bathroom which she used this morning. I just didn't think I needed to hide it. That was why she was acting like she was this morning and same for me. I didn't know how to tell you or anything. And when Nikki was being like she was when we boarded that FFV she knew," Kate said.

"Right, well Nikki was right you shouldn't have boarded that FFV in your condition. And two that's why she nearly had a panic attack when she slipped over and oh my god, she basically told me, she said you may be okay but the b and that's all she said. Why didn't I put two and two together and get four?" Mike said.

"Well if you had the first two to put with the other one then maybe you would have gotten it, but you didn't. But that wasn't the way I planned to tell you. I planned it for when we got back. I didn't want you to find out like this," Kate said.

"Look, it's no problem that I found out, I'm glad I did find out there because I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you like that. It nearly killed me, so don't do that again, and two you will not be going on any more boardings at all, so get used to it," Mike stated.

"What? No you can't do that, that isn't fair," Kate argued.

"Oh believe me it is fair after what you didn't to me today. We really should get you checked out," Mike added.

"Oh, it fine, next time we are in port, I will book a scan and have done with it then," Kate added.

"Fine, but next time we are in our port you are going to see Marshall and ask him for a shore posting, I can't have you on the ship endangering yours and the baby's life," Mike added.

"Okay, fine, but let me have a few weeks first, only you Swain and Nikki know so it can say hush for a little while," Kate laughed.

"Right okay, but no boarding and light duties only and that is an order, you can just do my paperwork," Mike laughed.

"Oh yeah, on your bike," Kate smiled.

The end

Please review, thank you xx

Nikki has an argument on the bridge with Mike, Mike finds out it's actually his and runs to get Kate before it's time.


End file.
